Los sueños de un chico
by YukiDalemania
Summary: Después del divorcio de sus padres, Karamatsu ha vivido con su madre y dos de sus hermanos pequeños. Ha perdido un poco de contacto con su padre y sus otros tres hermanos y desea que la familia vuelva a estar un poco más unida. Recuerda la admiración que sentía hacia el mayor de sus hermanos, Osomatsu, y cómo éste tenía el poder de siempre reunir a todos cuando jugaba basquetbol.
1. Parte 1

"Los sueños de un chico".

Parte Uno.

El sonido de una alarma llenaba por completo las paredes de la habitación pintada de un color azul y con muchos pósters de equipos de Basquetbol pegados por doquier. Era una mañana bastante fría, de esas que hacen que uno no quiera levantarse de la sábana, queriendo envolverse aún más entre la colcha y dormir todo el día.

La alarma se detuvo, la mano de un chico había presionado el botón de apagado y ahora trataba con toda su voluntad de desperezarse. Mientras temblaba por la sensación térmica tan baja se frotaba los ojos con fuerza. Eran apenas las 5:00 a.m. pero él sabía que tenía que prepararse rápido o no llegaría a su entrenamiento matutino. No podía permitirlo, un partido estaba cerca y el entrenador le había dicho que estaba a unos pasos de ser parte del equipo principal. No un simple reserva, sino que de verdad entraría a la cancha a darlo todo con sus superiores del club.

Aquél pensamiento le dio las fuerzas para salir de su cama y comenzar a cambiarse. Su uniforme negro y con botones plateados había sido planchado por su madre el día anterior así que lucía impecable en éste. Una vez con el _gakuran_ puesto, tomó su maletín y su bolsa deportiva, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Una mañana como cualquier otra le dio la bienvenida. Sus hermanos menores aún seguían dormidos pero su madre ya tenía el desayuno preparado sobre la mesa. Cuando terminó su comida fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, al salir del baño una pequeña mano sujetó por detrás su uniforme cuando estaba dirigiéndose al recibidor.

\- Karamatsu-niisan... ¿Hoy también tienes entrenamiento? –Habló una vocecita para luego bostezar con fuerza.

\- ¡Oh, _my little_ Todomatsu, buenos días! –Saludó animadamente al niño que aún llevaba su pijama puesta.- Lo siento, hoy tampoco podré ir a recogerte. También tengo entrenamiento después de la escuela.

El niño pequeño hizo un puchero por unos segundos. Agregó en un tono condescendiente.

\- Da igual... Choromatsu-niisan dijo que él pasaría por mí... –Dijo y se abrazó al costado del mayor.- Esfuérzate mucho, Karamatsu-niisan. Todos te iremos a ver jugar... Mamá dijo que todos estarán ahí, incluso papá.

\- Oh, ya veo. Eso es genial. Me esforzaré mucho entonces. –Contestó al pequeño dedicándole una sonrisa y revolviendo sus cabellos con gentileza.

El menor volvió a abrazarle con fuerza y después entró al baño a prepararse para la escuela. Era el menor de la familia y el pequeño rayo de luz de Karamatsu. Solía mimarle como si él mismo fuese su padre aunque en ocasiones hiciera berrinches o le ignorara. Pero cuando se portaba así de dulce sentía que valía la pena todo ese amor que le daba.

Tanto Todomatsu como Choromatsu, sus hermanos menores, y su madre eran importantes para él por lo que siempre trataba de no darles problemas.

Hacía ya más de 8 años que sus padres se habían divorciado y la familia de la que tanto estaba orgulloso se había hecho trizas. Se suponía que no fuese así, pues guardaba la esperanza de que las palabras de sus padres fueran ciertas.

'Sólo es un divorcio. No tendrán que separarse del todo. Aún podremos vernos.'

Pero después de muchas fiestas y cumpleaños esperando a su padre y hermanos, se percató de que las cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales. No era una promesa rota. En verdad se habían reunido en ocasiones especiales... simplemente, no era lo mismo.

Karamatsu salió de casa mientras seguía pensando en su querida pero extraña familia. Una familia que se atrevió a tener seis hijos y la presión y los malos entendidos les obligó a separarse.

Aquellos que eran sus hermanos mayores y que tanto admiraba eran ahora como unos completos desconocidos. Sólo su hermano menor, Jyushimatsu, que también tuvo que ir con su padre después del divorcio era aún cercano a él. Por su parte los dos mayores, que para colmo eran unos gemelos bastante extravagantes... e idiotas, siempre conseguían sacarle de sus casillas. No ayudaba que le llevaran más de 8 años a él que era el 2do hijo mayor si contaba a los otros dos como una unidad.

Sabía que tenían unas personalidades podridas y no era de a gratis. El mayor de los gemelos, Osomatsu, había dejado de estudiar y buscó trabajo justo después de la escuela. Eso ayudó a su padre a pagar la pensión que les correspondía a ellos y también le dio la oportunidad a Ichimatsu, el segundo gemelo, de estudiar medicina.

Para su desgracia, sabía muy bien la profesión de Ichimatsu porque justo había comenzado a hacer sus prácticas en la enfermería de su escuela apenas unos meses atrás. Solía evitar lesionarse por la sencilla razón de que no quería pasar un minuto con éste. Ver su rostro le traía malas sensaciones y recuerdos. La razón de aquello también era sencilla; le recordaba a Osomatsu.

Osomatsu era su ídolo, su modelo a seguir. Incluso en esos momentos, que estuviese en el club de Basquetbol era porque el mayor también estuvo ahí. Recordaba con cariño cuando toda la familia se reunía a pesar del divorcio para mirar al mayor cuando tenía un partido importante. Esa sensación de unión, la admiración hacia el mayor, eran cuestiones que para Karamatsu representaban el por qué también quería jugar en el equipo principal. A pesar de los años, sólo quería que su familia fuese más unida. El problema era que su relación con el mayor estaba deteriorada desde muchos años atrás.

No sabía en qué momento había pasado. Un día notó en sus acciones que el mayor rechazaba su existencia con todas sus fuerzas. Osomatsu era un buen hermano mayor para todos, excepto para él. Siempre sonreía con alegría, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los del de cabello negro azulado, aquella preciosa sonrisa desaparecía. Pero lo peor era que podía notar una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, como si mirarlo en verdad fuera lo más desagradable del mundo.

Al principio sólo quería preguntarle el por qué la diferencia de trato. No entendía qué había hecho él para molestar al mayor. Es decir, ¿qué podía ser tan grave para que alguien ignorara a otro?

No ayudaba que estuviera en plena adolescencia, aquellos sentimientos negativos le habrían consumido de no ser por toda la estamina que liberaba día con día en sus prácticas. Podía sudar la tristeza, el desconcierto e incluso la ira.

Después de caminar varios kilómetros desde su hogar, continuó su recorrido cruzando por unas enormes construcciones. Toda la zona estaba dañada y en los próximos meses sería reconstruida. Recordaba que era debido a un temblor que hubo hace unos años y los edificios se habían desplomado ya que eran muy viejos.

Pudo divisar su escuela y entrar con normalidad. Miró su reloj, aún estaba a tiempo para comenzar con sus prácticas. Ya no quedaban muchos días para el primer partido y en verdad quería participar así que debía dar su máximo esfuerzo. Después de todo, ya era un estudiante de último curso y sólo le quedaba aquél año antes de graduarse.

Las prácticas se desarrollaron con normalidad aquel día, Karamatsu liberó toda su energía como siempre. Al finalizar, el entrenador se acercó a hablar sobre su excelente desempeño y sobre lo seguro que estaba de que con él en el equipo podrían aspirar a las nacionales. Incluso el capitán le aseguró que era una pieza importante para ganar en los siguientes partidos, por lo que al salir del gimnasio, el chico lucía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. No podía evitar sentirse bien consigo mismo. Se sentía importante y con el poder de conseguir lo que se propusiera.

\- Karamatsu-niisan. ¡Karamatsu-niisan! –Una voz gritó su nombre forzándolo a detener su caminata y a buscar a quien lo había hablado. Un joven con el cabello bien peinado y los ojos afilados le miraba exasperado.- Estuve llamándote desde el otro lado del pasillo y no contestabas. ¿Se puede saber en qué tanto estabas pensando? No, olvídalo, no quiero saber. Sólo venía a decirte que después del entrenamiento debes comprar algunas cosas que mamá encargó. Y además... –El menor le entregó un pedazo de papel donde venía escrita una lista de cosas por comprar y además una bolsa con una caja rectangular adentro.- Olvidaste tu _bentou_...

\- Ah, es verdad. No lo agarré en la mañana. Gracias, Choromatsu. –Mencionó el mayor quien apenas notaba que su olvido le haría quedarse sin comer nada aquél día.

\- ¿Qué tan despistado tienes que ser? ¡Se supone eres el mayor! –Le regañó el más joven, aunque en realidad sólo se llevaban un año de diferencia.

\- L-lo siento. Tendré cuidado la próxima vez. –Se disculpó inmediatamente. A pesar de ser el mayor no podía llevarle la contra a Choromatsu.

\- Eso espero. Bueno, tengo que irme, ya casi comienzan las clases. A la salida iré a recoger a Todomatsu a la primaria, pero no olvides comprar lo que está en la lista o mamá se enojará contigo.

\- Claro, claro. _Don't worry, brother_. –Dijo el mayor y el menor se estremeció pues no aguantaba cuando su hermano mayor hablaba en inglés.

El más joven suspiró, se despidió y se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección hacia su salón. Había hecho todo el recorrido desde el edificio donde los de 2do tomaban clases hasta el de 3ro donde estaba Karamatsu. Por ello, el mayor le agradecía enormemente ya que no moriría de hambre.

Cuando estuvo en su salón fue una desconexión total. No estaba prestando atención en clases, aunque sí que estaba copiando en modo automático todo lo que veía en la pizarra. No es que pensara en nada concreto, su cabeza simplemente seguía divagando entre el basquetbol, los siguientes partidos, las compras que le habían encargado y otras banalidades. De pronto, en su cabeza apareció la imagen de Osomatsu, a quien no había visto desde hacía más de dos años pues las últimas veces que la familia se había reunido habían sido hace mucho tiempo. Se preguntó qué haría en aquellos momentos, aunque lo cierto es que desde antes no sabía nada de él.

Se dio un par de bofetones para dejar de pensar en aquello. El mayor no merecía siquiera que pensara en él. Aunque, no pudo evitar seguir pensando que tal vez cuando éste fuera a uno de sus partidos, podría hablar con él. Se imaginaba siendo felicitado por el mayor y por alguna razón desconocida su rostro comenzó a calentarse. Se preguntó si tal vez el frío y el exceso de ejercicio le habrían provocado un resfrío.

La campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar sonó y Karamatsu tardó en reaccionar. Comenzó a guardar sus libros con rapidez pero se detuvo de golpe para dar la reverencia final junto con el profesor y sus compañeros. Cuando el profesor salió, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir con rapidez, hacia sus clubs o a casa. Karamatsu terminó de meter sus libros en el maletín cuando ya habían salido casi todos sus compañeros. Aún le quedaban unos minutos para llegar a tiempo a sus prácticas vespertinas pero la sensación de que no le quedaba tiempo se grabó en él debido al despiste de no notar que habían terminado las clases.

Tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa del salón, corriendo por los pasillos como si ya no le quedara tiempo. Su confundido cerebro mezclaba la causa de llegar tarde con la consecuencia de no quedar dentro del equipo. Nuevamente, el rostro de Osomatsu llegó a su cabeza y un sentimiento de depresión le invadió. Como si la oportunidad de arreglar su relación con el mayor y reunir a su familia estuviese ligada a su entrenamiento.

Vio las puertas del gimnasio y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Había llegado a tiempo, pero no desaceleró la carrera. Abrió las puertas de golpe y se deslizó dentro del gimnasio. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo patinó en el suelo y antes de darse cuenta estaba tirado sobre el suelo sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la espalda.

La _manager_ del equipo había soltado un grito agudo y todos los presentes se habían acercado a ver cómo se encontraba el chico. Karamatsu trató de levantarse como si nada diciéndoles a todos que no se preocuparan pero al erguir su espalda sintió un dolor intenso proveniente de su parte baja.

El entrenador ordenó que le llevaran a la enfermería y Karamatsu estaba más asustado de que le prohibieran jugar que de su propia salud, por lo que seguía insistiendo en que no era nada grave. Aún así fue arrastrado a la enfermería en contra de su voluntad. Y ahora tenía más miedo de que le dijeran que su herida era tan grave que tendría que reposar. No había tiempo para reposar, el próximo partido era en una semana.

Sus compañeros del club abrieron la puerta de la enfermería y le introdujeron dentro de ésta mientras lo llevaban a rastras apoyando los brazos de Karamatsu en sus hombros.

La mirada de Karamatsu se encontró con la del doctor que estaba ahí. Un doctor con una corbata que tenía el dibujo de un cráneo no era exactamente lo más confiable del mundo. Sumándole el mal aspecto que tenía pues su bata estaba manchada y su cabello despeinado, cualquiera querría correr después de mirarlo. Éste sólo sonrió al ver a Karamatsu y comentó con una voz agradable que el menor sabía que era falsa.

\- ¿Accidente de club? –Preguntó mientras se paraba de su silla y jalaba la cortina de una de las camas para que recostaran al herido en ésta.

\- El entrenador del club nos dijo que trajéramos a Matsuno-san a la enfermería para que revisara si tiene alguna herida. –Dijo uno de los chicos un poco cohibido.

\- Gracias, cariño, yo lo revisaré. No te preocupes. –Contestó el hombre adulto haciendo que los tres jóvenes presentes, incluso Karamatsu, sintieran un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos.

El doctor se acercó al chico, empujó su cuerpo sin delicadeza para que quedara boca abajo provocando que soltara un quejido y levantó su uniforme para mirar su espalda. Dio un par de palmaditas y Karamatsu se quejó. El chico deseaba que dejara de tocarle lo más pronto posible, pues sentía como si la mitad del toqueteo no tuviese nada que ver con una revisión médica.

\- Díganle al entrenador que estará bien. Mañana estará como nuevo, pero hoy debe hacer reposo por lo que no podrá asistir a las prácticas de hoy. –Dijo e hizo una seña con la mano para que se marcharan.

Los otros dos jóvenes estaban un poco dudosos de dejar a su superior ahí, pero no tenían otra opción más que ir a comentarle al entrenador lo que el doctor había dicho. Ambos hicieron una reverencia antes de salir de la enfermería y se marcharon un poco confundidos.

El doctor se acercó a Karamatsu y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

\- ¿Es divertido lastimarte? No sabía que estabas en el club de sumo. ¡Qué encantador eres! –Dijo con una enorme y filosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No estoy en el club de sumo, estoy en el basquetbol. –Contestó el menor y desvió la mirada para no mirar el rostro del mayor.

\- Eso ya lo sé, querido. Mamá nos lo comentó. Sólo era una broma. –Dijo el mayor que no había perdido la sonrisa del rostro.

\- ... Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿Podrías dejar de sonreír así? –Dijo Karamatsu un poco alterado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? Pensé que preferirías ver una cara de éste tipo ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viste al dueño real de esta sonrisa. –Dijo el adulto y sacó la lengua. En verdad disfrutaba meterse con el menor.

\- Es desagradable... Al igual que esos "queridos" y "cariños". Está bien con los otros estudiantes, pero soy tu hermano menor y aunque no convivamos mucho, es asqueroso. –Dijo el menor.

Esa era la otra razón por la que solía evitar la enfermería a toda costa. Además de que solía molestarlo frecuentemente, era como si entendiera las preocupaciones de éste. Como si pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando y por ello se burlara de él.

\- Vaya, jajaja. Sólo te estoy molestando. No estoy tan enfermo como para ir detrás de mi propio hermano menor. –Respondió el mayor con esa personalidad podrida que había adquirido a través de los años.- Hablando de gente enferma... sí que elegiste un buen día para venir.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó el menor ahora con curiosidad.

Antes de que Ichimatsu tuviese el tiempo para contestar aquella pregunta del menor, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. El doctor sonrió con malicia.

\- Bueno, es porque esperaba visita. –Dijo y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande al ver el rostro de Karamatsu poniéndose cada vez más afligido.

Unos pasos se escucharon por toda la enfermería con dirección a la cama de Karamatsu e instintivamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su corazón no estaba listo para "aquella visita".

La cortina fue jalada con fuerza y una voz habló en tono animado.

\- ¡Ichimatsu-niisan, buenas beisboletardes! –Gritó un chico quien aún tenía puesto su uniforme de la secundaria.- Ah, Karamatsu-niisan también está acá. ¡Buenas beisboletardes para ti también, Karamatsu-niisan!

Karamatsu abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano menor Jyushimatsu de pie junto a Ichimatsu. Le dedicó una mirada de odio al adulto. Otra vez había jugado con él y de la peor forma posible. Se levantó de la cama con dificultad sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en la cadera.

\- Bueno, no les quiero interrumpir, así que será mejor que descanse en casa. Además tengo una enorme lista de compras por hacer. –Dijo y se incorporó bajando los pies de la cama.

\- Espera, ¿Si irás a comprar tienes que cargar cosas pesadas? No te lo recomendaría. Le harás un daño a tu espalda y tendrás que olvidarte de tus prácticas de mañana e incluso de pasado mañana. –Dijo el mayor, ahora con seriedad.

\- Bueno, sí tengo que llevar ciertas cosas... Pero creo que son importantes o no me las habrían encargado. –Comentó el chico.

\- Ah, ¿No puede hacer las compras Choromatsu-niisan? –Preguntó Jyushimatsu bastante animado por su propia respuesta.

\- Oh, Choromatsu ya se fue... Tenía que recoger a Todomatsu en la primaria. –Comentó Karamatsu sintiéndose un poco atrapado en aquel problemita.

\- ¿Por qué no le mandas un correo y le dices lo que te pasó? –Preguntó Ichimatsu.

\- Nosotros... no tenemos teléfonos celulares... –Respondió Karamatsu con cierta vergüenza que no entendía de dónde provenía.

\- Vaya que eres inútil. –Comentó antes de suspirar y el rostro de Karamatsu se puso rojo por la pena.- Te acompañaríamos Jyushimatsu o yo, pero mi turno aún no termina y Jyushimatsu tiene otro encargo pendiente... –Al decir esto Jyushimatsu volteó a ver a Ichimatsu con una expresión un tanto rara para Karamatsu.

\- Bueno, entonces, trataré de arrastrar las bolsas de compra o algo así... –Murmuró el chico.

\- No, yo tengo una mejor idea. –Dijo el adulto, sacó su celular y escribió rápidamente un texto.- Muy bien. Ven conmigo.

Tanto Jyushimatsu como Ichimatsu le ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Lo cierto es que ya no le dolía tanto la espalda, pero si sentía un poco de presión al apoyar su peso en los pies. Ni que decir del dolor y presión que sentiría su espalda si de verdad quisiera cargar algo pesado.

Ichimatsu caminó fuera de la enfermería seguido de los menores. Karamatsu caminaba a paso lento debido al ligero dolor de su columna y Jyushimatsu caminaba a su paso muy pendiente de que no se fuera a caer, sujetando el maletín de Karamatsu y la bolsa con su uniforme de deporte.

El chico notó que Ichimatsu prácticamente los estaba guiando a la salida de la escuela. Pasaron por la taquilla de Karamatsu para que pudiera cambiarse los zapatos antes de salir.

Mientras caminaban por la explanada, Karamatsu se preguntó cuál sería la grandiosa idea de su hermano. Se preocupó un poco de que su idea incluyera a algún conocido del mayor llevándole en coche a casa. Desconfiaba mucho de su hermano mayor aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo.

Aquel pensamiento de que su hermano le involucraría con gente peligrosa, desapareció al ver de pie junto a la entrada de la escuela a un joven de cabello negro y con la piel un poco quemada, con los brazos cruzados. Quiso correr al imaginarse la idea que había pasado por la cabeza del mayor pero sus pies no le respondieron.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? Pudiste haber entrado a saludar junto con Jyushimatsu. –Comentó el de bata blanca.

\- ¡No soy un estudiante! Me habrían sacado a patadas de allá... –Exclamó el mayor quien tenía una expresión de enojo.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que me alegra mucho que estés aquí. –Dijo con un tono monótono el despeinado adulto.- Necesito que nos hagas un favor.

\- ¿Qué nos hagas un favor? ¿¡A ti y a quién más, imbécil!? –Gritó el mayor y Karamatsu se sobresaltó.

Karamatsu se sintió aliviado de que el mayor no hubiese notado su presencia.

\- Tu trabajo te vuelve insoportable. Ayúdame y ayúdate a ti mismo, tonto. –Dijo y señalo a las dos personas que estaban detrás de él.

Los ojos de Osomatsu se abrieron como dos platos y lo que Karamatsu pensó que pasaría, ocurrió. El mayor desvió la mirada y puso una extraña cara de molestia al verle.

\- Tu queridísimo hermano menor tuvo un accidente hoy y necesita hacer la compra para tus otros dos queridos hermanos, así que deja de hacer el idiota y ayúdalo. –Dijo sin tacto Ichimatsu.

\- ¿No puede hacerlo Jyushimatsu? –Preguntó Osomatsu.

Aquella pregunta fue para Karamatsu incluso más dolorosa que el golpe que se había dado unos minutos atrás. No pensaba que el mayor lo repudiara a tal grado.

\- ¡Ouch! –Exclamó el mayor haciendo que Karamatsu levantara la vista para buscar el motivo de aquél grito.

Ichimatsu le había dado un golpe en la cabeza y Jyushimatsu le había mordido un brazo dejándole una gran marca de dientes.

\- ¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Acompaña a Karamatsu-niisan o me voy a molesta-hustle! –Exclamó el más pequeño y Osomatsu puso una expresión que a Karamatsu le recordó a las imágenes de perritos con ojos tristes que solían compartirse sus compañeras de aula.

\- N-no deberían forzar a Osomatsu-niisan... Yo sé que podré arreglármelas de alguna for-

\- ¡No! ¡No es ninguna molestia para Osomatsu-niisan! ¿Verdad, Ichimatsu-niisan? –Exclamó el menor y luego miró con complicidad a su hermano.

\- No, claro que no. Él lo quiere hacer con mucho gusto, ¿Verdad, Osomatsu-niisan? –Le preguntó al mayor.

Osomatsu sólo asintió con la cabeza, más bien forzado por el ambiente que por sus propios deseos. Karamatsu sintió un poco de pena por él y se preguntó si así habría sido la vida del mayor con sus otros dos hermanos.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Osomatsu-niisan está encantado! –Exclamó Jyushimatsu y empujó a Osomatsu hacia donde estaba Karamatsu.

El empujón fue demasiado fuerte y el mayor terminó estampándose contra el lastimado chico. Karamatsu terminó sujetándole de la mano para evitar que se cayera hacia atrás después del rebote.

Fue algo misterioso para Karamatsu. La mano de Osomatsu era del mismo tamaño que la suya a pesar de que era mayor que él. De igual forma, notó que su hermano apenas y le sacaba media cabeza de altura. No recordaba que fuese tan bajo ya que de pequeño solía verlo mucho más alto que él. Siempre lo había visto como una figura imponente, e incluso cuando lo había visto la última vez le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura. Pero, su mano no sólo era pequeña, sino que era más delgada que la suya.

Quería seguir analizando aquella mano, pero le fue arrebatada rápidamente. El mayor se sujetaba su propia mano y le miraba con una cara que Karamatsu no pudo descifrar. Parecía como si fuese a llorar o como si hubiese visto algo horripilante.

\- L-lo siento... –Por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, Karamatsu se disculpó.

\- No... No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa... Gracias... –Contestó el mayor quien lucía extrañamente frágil en esos momentos.

Karamatsu le observó con atención. Llevaba unas botas y un pantalón naranja bastante llamativo. Fuera de eso tenía únicamente una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba al abdomen. Era bastante delgado pero se notaba que hacía ejercicio constantemente.

\- Luce muy delgado, ¿Verdad, Karamatsu? –Habló una voz ronca con un tono de malicia.

Osomatsu y Karamatsu habían olvidado que Ichimatsu seguía ahí así que dieron un saltito al escuchar su voz.

\- Uno no creería que siendo tan delgado de verdad sería un rescatista. –Comentó con un tono lleno de cizaña.

\- ¿R-rescatista? –Comentó más bien por repetir que por preguntar.

\- Oh vaya, ¿No lo sabías? Osomatsu-niisan entró hace dos años a un colegio de rescatismo y ahora está trabajando como todo un excelente rescatista. –Explicó el doctor.- ¿Qué es lo que hacías, Osomatsu-niisan? ¿Rescatabas gatos de los árboles y niños de los incendios?

Osomatsu sólo le miró con cierto hartazgo ignorando sus preguntas. Se volteó hacia Karamatsu un poco más calmado.

\- Sí. Hace unos meses me dieron el trabajo. Por el momento, ayudo a los bomberos a evacuar edificios y esas cosas. –Comentó un poco apenado y forzó una sonrisa que llenó de calma a Karamatsu. Le tranquilizaba que el mayor ya no tuviera esa expresión de enojo en la cara.

\- Eso... ¡Eso es increíble! –Comentó con entusiasmo y el mayor se quedó estático sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Sin decir una palabra volteó todo su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Karamatsu. El chico no supo si había dicho algo malo, o tal vez sus palabras le habían sonado hipócritas. Pudo notar que Ichimatsu se estaba riendo y Jyushimatsu tenía una expresión de decepción en el rostro.

\- Gracias... –Contestó después de un rato el mayor y agregó un poco más.- Mamá nos contó que estabas en el equipo de basquetbol, también es increíble...

La cara de Karamatsu adquirió una enorme sonrisa. Parecía como si sus preocupaciones más recientes hubiesen desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me esforzaré mucho para que la próxima semana vean a mi equipo ganar el partido! –Dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Ya veo. –Comentó secamente el mayor mientras volteaba su cuerpo para poder ver de frente a Karamatsu.- ¿Sólo necesitas que te ayude a cargar las compras de hoy, no?

El rostro de Karamatsu se iluminó aún más que antes. Por alguna razón, le dieron ganas de llorar de la felicidad ahí mismo.

\- ¡Sí! Sólo debo comprar las cosas que están en esta lista. –Dijo y se acercó hacia el mayor dándole la lista.

Osomatsu analizó la lista rápidamente y se la entregó de nuevo al menor.

\- Muy bien, creo que será rápido. Apurémonos para hacer las compras antes de que oscurezca. –Dijo Osomatsu más relajado.

\- Claro. –Dijo y caminó hacia la salida de la escuela.

Ichimatsu se acercó lentamente a Osomatsu y posó un brazo en su espalda y hombro. Murmuró para que sólo el mayor pudiese escucharlo.

\- ¿No estás feliz, querido hermano mayor? Pasarás un tiempo de calidad con tu queridísimo hermanito, Karamatsu. –Dijo y agregó algo con un tono más serio.- No lo eches a perder...

\- No seas idiota... No hay nada que pueda echar a perder. –Contestó Osomatsu zafándose de su agarre y le sacó la lengua antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Karamatsu.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Bueno, se supone que la intención era que este pequeño fic fuera un capítulo autoconclusivo en honor al Día KaraOso. Pero me puse a escribir y a escribir y a escribir, y después de notar que el día ya casi se acababa y de que el capítulo me estaba quedando extrañamente largo y no veía el fin, decidí subirlo por partes.

Sólo estaba en Wattpad pero decidí subirlo acá y en AO3 también para tener un control de todos los fics que escribo uvu

Como habrán notado, el fic es del AU de BasuResu (BasquetbolistaxRescatista), ese AU donde todos tienen profesiones y así. Aunque en éste caso sólo Oso, Ichi y Kara son los de ese AU. E igual me di a la tarea de destrozar un poco lo canónico xDDDD Acá siguen siendo hermanos porque en serio me desagrada escribir fics donde no son hermanos pero aún así tienen nombres similares (como si sus madres fueran taradas y estuviera de moda ponerle Algo–matsu a tu hijo). Pero igual, modifiqué ciertas cosas. El orden de los ninis sigue siendo el mismo a excepción de Ichimatsu que ahora es el gemelo de Osomatsu. Me pareció más interesante de ésta forma, aunque de todas formas Ichi tenía que ser mayor que Kara si quería dejar un poco la esencia del AU.

Sobre las edades; Oso e Ichi tienen 23 años, Kara tiene 17, Choro tiene 16, Jyushimatsu tiene 14 años y Todomatsu tiene 12. Creo que quedó claro que Kara, Choro y Totty se quedaron con su madre después del divorcio, y Oso, Ichi y Jyushi se fueron con su padre. La idea era que los mayores se fueran con papá ya que no requerían tantos cuidados, pero Karamatsu al sentirse un "Hermano mayor" no quiso dejar a los menores, y así terminó la cosa.

Disculpen si el fic les da SIDA o algo. Lo hizo a las prisas por el día mágico del KaraOso y con miedo de no terminar ni siquiera un texto decente antes de que acabase el día. Igual y pude terminarlo pero estuve procrastinando con ganas y así terminaron las cosas u_u Pronto tendré noticias de los otros dos fics que tengo en la bolsa y de la continuación de éste.

Espero les guste, si tienen comentarios me digan y así. Muchas gracias por leer, y feliz día KaraOso :3


	2. Parte 2

Fanfiction por el KaraOso Day.

"Los sueños de un chico".

Parte Dos.

Después de ser forzados a comprar juntos, Karamatsu pensó que el mayor mostraría una actitud de desagrado o se escaparía en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, pero al parecer se había equivocado pues Osomatsu estaba pendiente de que compraran todo lo que estaba en la lista. Aunque tal vez no hubiese escapado, para Karamatsu era notorio que quería terminar rápidamente, pero eso era comprensible ya que cuando caminaban en dirección al supermercado, un aire de incomodidad envolvía el ambiente.

'Al menos no me mira con disgusto", pensaba Karamatsu. Pero de cualquier forma el silencio que les rodeaba era pesado para su joven y delicada mente por lo que el que ahora quería escapar de ahí era él.

Mientras se preguntaba como en tan poco tiempo pudo pasar de una alegría total a una sensación de arrepentimiento por obligar a Osomatsu a ayudarle, el mayor habló.

\- Y entonces... ¿Cómo te va en el equipo de basquetbol? -Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? P-pues... bien. -Contestó Karamatsu completamente sorprendido pues no esperaba que el mayor tratase de tener una conversación.

-Oh, ¿no es difícil? -Interrogó el mayor con el ceño fruncido.- Dijiste que tendrías un partido la próxima semana, así que supuse que estarías entrenando mucho. O por lo menos cuando estaba en la escuela los entrenamientos antes de los partidos eran muy agotadores.

\- ¡S-sí, es muy duro! ¡Pero también es muy divertido! -Exclamó el menor mientras no podía evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera nuevamente en su rostro.

\- Ya veo... E-entonces, procura cuidar tu herida antes del partido. No te sobreesfuerces en los entrenamientos... O podrías hacerte daño. -Dijo el mayor y sujetó las manos de Karamatsu con un extraño gesto de preocupación. La cara del menor quedó completamente roja en cuestión de segundos.

\- G-gracias... Lo tendré en cuenta. -Agradeció Karamatsu mientras se preguntaba porque repentinamente su boca se había quedado seca.

\- Ah. ¿No te ha entrado un poco de calor? -Preguntó Osomatsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y continuó sin escuchar la respuesta del más joven.- Ya casi hemos terminado con las compras así que deja que tu hermano mayor te invite una bebida.

Karamatsu asintió con la cabeza sin entender muy bien el cambio de humor repentino del mayor y le siguió hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca.

Una vez dentro, ambos se sentaron para ordenar algo de beber pero el mayor pidió el menú de alimentos y Karamatsu de alguna forma fue forzado por el mayor a aceptar "compartir una comida con su hermano mayor".

\- ¡Tú sólo cómetelo! Aún estás en pleno crecimiento. -Fue todo lo que soltó mientras bebía del café caliente que había ordenado para sí.

Probablemente se debió a que el mayor no dejaba de sonreír y Karamatsu no quería hacer o decir algo que hiciese que se esfumara aquel ambiente tan agradable. Era misterioso para él, pues jamás había visto aquella expresión en su hermano mayor con anterioridad, y no podía evitar quedar embelesado con aquella sonrisa relajada y dulce. No encajaba con la imagen que tenía de Osomatsu, pues siempre le había visto como una figura imponente, con autoridad y un temperamento fuerte. O al menos eso era lo que podía recordar.

Karamatsu sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir por su garganta pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al mayor. En verdad que Ichimatsu tenía razón. Su constitución era delgada a pesar de que se notaba lo ejercitado que estaba, mientras que su piel tenía un ligero tono tostado debido al sol. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron unas pequeñas marcas arriba de su pecho, que sobresalían de su hombro acercándose a la clavícula y que apenas se notaban por sobre el cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Parecían heridas, o más bien, cicatrices.

Cuando el mayor se percató de que Karamatsu le miraba como por sexta ocasión, le dedicó una nueva sonrisa que secó aún más la garganta del menor.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Karamatsu? -Preguntó con un tono suave y su rostro tomó una expresión llena de angustia.

\- ¿Eh? No, es sólo que... -El menor desvió la mirada pues no podía enfrentar aquella mirada vidriosa del mayor.- Tienes... unas marcas en el hombro...

\- Ah. -El mayor calló unos segundos y puso un gesto raro que Karamatsu pareció reconocer pues aquella forma de torcer la boca le era más familiar.- Son sólo quemaduras.

Rápidamente, Osomatsu hizo desaparecer la mueca que había hecho y volvió a sonreír con dulzura para Karamatsu. Aquel cambio de actitud tan notorio y repentino dejó al menor un poco confuso. Sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien pero no sabía el qué.Supuso que era un tema del que no querría hablar por lo que no preguntó nada más aunque una sensación amarga inundó su boca.

Continuaron hablando sobre el club de básquetbol y las diferencias que habían entre sus experiencias en éste, todo entre risas amigables que más que tranquilizar a Karamatsu, le hacían sentir perturbado. Su hermano era muy agradable. No daba miedo y tampoco parecía enfadado con él, así que era extraño que se sintiera incómodo.

\- Ya es hora de irnos. -Dijo Osomatsu y tomó las bolsas con las compras mientras ayudaba a Karamatsu a ponerse de pie.

Salieron de la cafetería con un buen ánimo y en menos de media hora terminaron con la lista de compra. Aunque ambos se quedaron hablando un rato más sentados en la banca de un parque. Osomatsu había comprado helados para ambos. Le entregó una paleta del hielo al menor y éste estaba sorprendido de que el mayor sacara un sándwich de helado de la bolsa cuando ya estaba devorándose un cono gigante como si nada. No pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras mordía un trozo a su paleta de hielo.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -Preguntó Osomatsu mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba a Karamatsu con perspicacia.

\- No, sólo se me hizo gracioso el tamaño de tu helado, y pensé en las palabras que Ichimatsu-niisan dijo. -Volvió a morder su paleta sabor mora azul y no pudo evitar soltar otra risilla.

\- ¿Las palabras de Ichimatsu? -Interrogó confundido.

\- Sí. Tenía razón, eres muy delgado a pesar de comer tanto. Igual en el restaurante, te zampaste dos raciones de comida tú sólo. Con todo lo que te comiste hoy es para estar gordo.-Contestó sonriente.

\- ¿Q-qu-? -El rostro de Osomatsu tomó un ligero color rojo sólo que ahora su ceño estaba fruncido.- ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! ¡S-sólo tengo un metabolismo acelerado! ¡Yo-...

El mayor gritó con enojo dejando a Karamatsu con los ojos completamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

Osomatsu se había callado de repente, ahora estaba completamente rojo y tembloroso.

\- ¿O-Osomatsu-niisan? -Le llamó Karamatsu pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Osomatsu-niisan?

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más! -Se levantó de la banca con aquél grito haciendo que el menor saltase en su lugar.- ¡Es imposible! ¡Imposible!

Y dichas estas palabras, el mayor salió corriendo del parque dejando a Karamatsu completamente asustado y con más de un par de bolsas a punto de reventar.

De alguna manera logró regresar a casa pero su cerebro aún no podía procesar lo que había ocurrido. Ayudó a Choromatsu a preparar la cena sin dejar de pensar en aquél incidente. Ya en la mesa se dispuso a comer la cena en compañía de sus hermanos quienes al igual que él usaban unas sudaderas de colores.

Es decir, ¿qué diablos había pasado como para que Osomatsu saliese corriendo así? ¿Tan grave fue mencionar lo del helado? ¿Su hermano tenía un complejo con su peso? No, ni siquiera el podía creer semejante tontera. Pero, lo cierto es que su tono de voz y expresión habían cambiado casi al final. Aquélla forma grosera de hablar y el gesto de enojo eran más como el Osomatsu que él recordaba.

\- Ah... -Detuvo su mano que estaba a punto de llevar la cuchara a su boca.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Karamatsu-niisan? -Preguntó Choromatsu extrañado mientras limpiaba a Todomatsu con un pañuelo como si fuera su madre y éste le aporreaba la mano en señal de disgusto.

\- ¿Eh? No, nada... Sólo recordé algo. -Dijo y llevó la comida a su boca como si nada hubiese pasado.

Era como si los engranes de su cerebro hubiesen girado y con ello comprendiese algo. Lo cierto es que el mayor se había comportado muy agradable y dócil. Como alguien que no era el hermano que conocía. Y al final, en esa pequeña fracción de tiempo, cuando había hablado de manera vulgar, Karamatsu había sentido que en verdad era el OsomatsuMatsuno que le gustaba.

\- ¡Cough, cough! -Karamatsu se había atragantado con su comida pues el pensamiento de "gustar" a Osomatsu, quien era su hermano mayor, había llegado de manera natural para él.

\- ¿Karamatsu-niisan? ¿Estás bien?-Ahora era Todomatsu quien le preguntaba al mayor por su estado, pero se cubría con una servilleta por si a éste le volvían a dar ganas de toser y atreverse a manchar la linda ropa que su madre le había comprado recientemente.

\- Ah, _mysweet_ Todomatsu. Estoy bien, sólo recordé otra cosa. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llenos de brillos extraños.

\- Que bueno. -Dijo el menor sin mucho ánimo, pero suspiró aliviado.- Karamatsu-niisan, cuando no estés bien puedes decirlo. Ya soy un niño grande así que no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí... por nosotros. -Corrigió mirando a ver a Choromatsu.

\- Todomatsu... -Karamatsu lucía sorprendido.

\- Él tiene razón, Karamatsu-niisan. Si tienes algún problema, puedes decirnos, que para eso somos hermanos.

\- _Mybrothers_... -El mayor estaba conmovido hasta el borde de las lágrimas, haciendo que sus hermanos menores pusieran cara de asco.- Yo, tal vez, debería decirles sobre aquello que me atormenta.

\- ¿No será porque Ichimatsu-niisan trabaja en la escuela, o sí? -Comentó el de verde.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? -

\- ¿Eh, Ichimatsu-niisan trabaja en su escuela?

\- Sí, ahí trabaja, Todomatsu. Y dah, soy el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil. Es obvio que sepa a que maestros han contratado recientemente en la escuela.

\- Oh. Pero no es por eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hoy... me encontré con Osomatsu-niisan. Ah, también con Ichimatsu-niisan y con Jyushimatsu.

Choromatsu no dijo ni una palabra. Observó de reojo a Karamatsu y antes de hablar soltó un suspiro enorme.

\- Ah, ya veo. ¿Y entonces? -Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo irritado.

\- Es sólo... que recordé cuando vivíamos todos juntos y otras cosas más. Además de que Osomatsu-niisan... -No continuó la oración pues recordó el cambio de actitud de su hermano mayor y nuevamente se preguntó el por qué de su actitud.

\- ¿Qué hay con Osomatsu-niisan?

\- No es nada. Bueno, hoy actuó un poco extraño pero no entiendo la razón.

\- Quisiera ayudarte, pero yo tampoco conozco muy bien a Osomatsu-niisan con esto de la diferencia de edad. Para mí siempre ha sido un cretino distante.

"Cretino distante" era una buena forma de llamar al mayor, pensó Karamatsu, al recordar su actitud cuando sus padres recién comenzaban a divorciarse.

\- Mira, tal vez deberías preguntarle a Ichimatsu-niisan. Después de todo, es su gemelo y debe conocerlo mejor. Quizás él pueda ayudarte a resolver tu problema.

\- Creo que tienes toda la razón. Mañana le preguntaré.

\- Bien, si ya terminaron, ¿podemos seguir comiendo? -Preguntó una dulce vocecilla proveniente de un niño enojado y hambriento que quería terminar su cena cuanto antes.

\- Ah, lo siento. Sí, ya podemos continuar.

Continuaron aquella comida y al finalizar cada uno se dirigió directo a su habitación. Karamatsu terminó su tarea, cambio los vendajes que Ichimatsu había aplicado a su herida y se dispuso a dormir con el objetivo de investigar los cambios de personalidad de su hermano mayor. Después de todo, si de verdad no podría participar en las actividades de su club, invertiría su tiempo en una buena causa.

En algún momento entre sus pensamientos se durmió profundamente. El sonido de la alarma lo despertó sobresaltado. Se sentía hecho puré debido al cansancio, no había dormido muy bien y el reloj marcaba unos minutos pasados de las 5. Ya que faltaría al club no había necesidad de levantarse tan temprano pero había olvidado cambiar la alarma. Para colmo, era de esas personas que una vez despierto no podían conciliar el sueño. Se resignó y decidió continuar su día como era habitual. Además, podría interrogar a Ichimatsu en esas horas extras que tenía antes de que iniciaran las clases.

El chico continuó sus actividades matutinas y se despidió de sus hermanos menores quienes aún desayunaban con calma en la cocina. No les había dicho sobre el accidente que había sufrido por lo que el salir temprano de casa, como cualquier otro día,resultaba ventajoso si no quería que sospecharan nada.

Una vez en la escuela se dirigió al consultorio de su hermano en vez de al gimnasio donde practicaba. Suspiró y trató de pensar en qué preguntas podría formular pero ninguna llegaba a su mente por lo que decidió entrar dejando que las cosas fluyeran como fuera.

\- Buenos día-... -Tragó saliva.

Había tratado de saludar cortésmente una vez abierta la puerta, pero se arrepintió de no tocar la puerta antes. Jyushimatsu, quien estaba encima de las piernas de Ichimatsu se apartó rápidamente de éste. Karamatsu pudo notar un cierto enojo en la cara de Ichimatsu, aunque trataba de analizar lo que sus ojos habían captado.

¿Eso era un beso? Parecía un beso. Y no un cálido beso en la mejilla.

\- Yo... Debo irme de una vez a mi escuela. -Dijo Jyushimatsu un poco asustado.- ¡Ha-hasta luego, Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

El más joven salió del consultorio con la cara roja pero tratando de actuar normal y enérgico como siempre mientras Karamatsu lo veía con expresión de confusión. Se habría quedado de pie más tiempo mirando a la nada si no fuese por un extraño escalofrío que le había erizado cada parte de su cuerpo. Al mirar la expresión sombría del mayor, supuso que se debía a éste.

\- L-lo siento... D-debí tocar la puerta. -Se disculpó sin entender muy bien el por qué.

Por alguna razón, Karamatsu quería llorar y salir corriendo de ahí a ver la cara que el otro ponía. Pensabaque se haría en los pantalones cuando el ambiente se calmó e Ichimatsu suspiró.

\- Da igual, no es como si no le fuese a ver en casa... -Dijo e hizo una mueca con la boca, que demostraba que aún seguía irritado pero ya no era peligroso.- ¿Y supongo que tú tienes algún asunto pendiente conmigo? ¿No salió bien tu cita con Osomatsu?

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! -El menor exclamó con fuerza mientras su rostro quedaba rojo.

\- ¡Ah, no grites, miserable mocoso! -Ichimatsu alzó la voz demostrando nuevamente su irritación, haciendo que Karamatsu se arrodillara en el piso en señal de sumisión.

\- P-perdón... Pero, no era una cita. -Dijo con el rostro aún colorado.

Ichimatsu volvió a suspirar y acarició sus cienes mientras negaba con la cabeza, probablemente el que no pudiese entender lo denso que era Karamatsu.

\- Si dices eso frente a Osomatsu le harás llorar. -Dijo mientras encendía la cafetera que estaba en su escritorio y la llenaba con café.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Osomatsu-niisan lloraría? Yo soy el que quiere llorar... -Dijo de maneralastimera.

\- ¿Ahh? ¿Por qué el tono depresivo tan de repente? ¿Acaso algo pasó ayer? -Llevó una mano hasta su despeinado cabello y se rascó un poco.- Lo cierto es que ayer Osomatsu llegó a casa y no quiso cenar, pero supuse que era la emoción del momento. O que quizás había quedado embarazado en su primera cita.

Lo último hizo que Karamatsu se avergonzara tanto que sus mejillas comenzaron a dolerle por el calor acumulado en éstas. Sí, era denso, pero podía entender a la perfección aquella broma sucia de Ichimatsu.

\- Deja de bromear con eso... -Dijo Karamatsu con la mirada temblorosa dirigida al piso.- Aún estoy afectado por lo de ayer...

\- Supongo que eso quiere decir que sí pasó algo. -Ichimatsu suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.- Veamos. Puedes simplemente largarte y sentirte miserable, o puedes contarme lo que ocurrió y trataré de ayudarte a encontrar una solución.

\- ¿En serio? -Karamatsu levantó la mirada un poco desconfiado.

\- Sí, ustedes dos son unos brutos que necesitan más que ayuda. Pero sólo te ayudaré por Osomatsu, por mí tú puedes irte al diablo. -Dijo y sonrió con malicia mientras le entregaba una taza con café a Karamatsu y procedía a servirse la suya.

\- Ajajaja... -Una risa nerviosa y una sensación de miedo aterrizaron en el cuerpo de Karamatsu.

Al menor le sorprendía lo encantador que podía ser su hermano mayor, aunque en su mente juvenil con el ego inflado, esa era probablemente la manera de reaccionar de Ichimatsu debido a la vergüenza que sentía al ayudarle.

\- Ayer después de que ustedes se fueron... -Se quedó callado unos segundos.

La cara de irritación de Ichimatsu al verle tan indeciso al hablar hizo que por terror soltara toda la historia de sopetón. Le comentó sobre el cambio de actitud de Osomatsu, sobre su actitud generosa y amable, y cómo al final después de un cambio de humor le dejó abandonado con las compras que habían hecho juntos.

\- Y entonces, no pude dormir muy bien anoche pues me estaba preguntando si Osomatsu-niisan y tú tenían un tercer hermano, y en realidad eran trillizos... -Confesó Karamatsu completamente serio.

Ichimatsu le miró serio a los ojos y se quedaron así por un par de minutos.

\- Pfff... Jajajajajajajajajaja. -Ichimatsu soltó una enorme carcajada que hizo brincar a Kara y derramarse encima un poco de café.

\- N-no lo decía en broma, ¡Esto es serio! -Alzó la voz el menor sintiendo como el mayor lo tomaba por idiota.

\- No me grites, pequeña mierda... -Dijo Ichimatsu calmado pero con una aura amenazante.

\- S-sí, señor... -Karamatsu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpoy respondió de manera afirmativa.

\- Así está mejor. Y después de escuchar ésta historia burda y sin sentido he llegado a la conclusión de que son unos completos idiotas. Osomatsu es un imbécil integral y tú tienes la cabeza vacía. -Dijo con tranquilidad y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café con motivo de gatitos.

Karamatsu quiso replicar, tal vez contraatacar las hirientes palabras del mayor pero se contuvo pues ya sabía que él sería el que saliera perdiendo. Además necesita con desesperación ayuda para solucionar aquél enigma del mayor.

\- Bien, ahora que estás escuchando sin interrumpir lo diré fuerte y claro. -Miró a Karamatsu con el ceño fruncido.- Eres estúpido por llegar a esa conclusión fantasiosa de un tercer hermano mayor. El de ayer sin duda era Osomatsu.

\- Esa es la conclusión a la que llegué, solamente era una suposición. -Replicó Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu asentó la taza con fuerza en su escritorio haciendo ruido e interrumpiendo al menor.

\- Déjame terminar. -Dijo en tono de orden y Karamatsu cerró con fuerza los labios.- Lo cierto es que era Osomatsu. Lo falso era su actitud al inicio. Ese idiota pensó que podría cambiar su actitud de la noche a la mañana y engañarte por completo, pero como es estúpido es fácil hacerlo sacar sus verdaderos colores.

\- Entonces... ¿Todo era una actuación? -Preguntó Karamatsu incluso más confundido.

\- "Un intento de", más bien. -Volvió a sorber de su taza.

\- ¿Pero por qué? -Dijo y llevó su mano hacia su frente, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por todo ese asunto.

\- ¿No es obvio? -Contestó Ichimatsu con una pregunta.

\- Si fuera obvio para mí, no estaría preguntando... -Dijo Karamatsu un poco agresivo haciendo que Ichimatsu pusiera los ojos en blanco otra vez.

\- Mira, te lo pondré así: ¿Por qué alguien se portaría amable con otra persona?, ¿Por qué la invitaría a comer?, ¿Por qué le sonreiría todo el tiempo?, ¿Por qué llegaría tan lejos como para fingir ser agradable por todos los medios? -La mirada de Ichimatsu era intensa, pues después de aquello sería ridículo si el menor no entendía.

Karamatsu se quedó callado un minuto y al abrir la boca para decir lo primero que cruzó por su mente sintió un temblor recorrerle. La mirada agresiva de Ichimatsu le indicabaque probablemente su respuesta era incorrecta así que no dijo ni una palabra.

\- Eres una mierda... -Dijo Ichimatsu apretandosus dientes afilados.

\- L-lo siento. -Se disculpó el menor.

\- Me niego a seguir hablando de esto. Si quieres saber la verdad, deberás preguntarle a Osomatsu. -Sentenció el adulto.- Lo único que agregaré porque no soporto tu cara de autocompasión es que Osomatsu no te odia, y lo demas... lo demás... tendrás que recordarlo tarde o temprano.

La extraña pausa de Ichimatsu dejó perplejo a Karamatsu. ¿A qué se refería con que lo demás tendría que recordarlo tarde o temprano?

Era como si todos supieran un secreto que el desconocía y eso le hacía sentir un poco excluido. Aunque su mente era simple y en realidad estaba que sentía una enorme alegría al escuchar que Osomatsu no le odiaba.

Antes de partir a su salón, el mayor revisó sus heridas y se sorprendió al ver la mejoría en un solo día. Probablemente podría regresar a sus practicas de basquetbol en un par de días y esta fue la segunda noticia en el día que le hacía sentir una inmensa alegría.

Retomó sus clases como cualquier otro día, aunque lo cierto es que si en otras ocasiones no podía concentrarse en las palabras de sus profesores, aquel día estaba hecho un revoltijo de pensamientos. No podía sacarse las palabras de Ichimatsu de la cabeza. Repetía una y otra vez las preguntas del mayor y trataba de darles una respuesta que no sonara ridícula.

Antes de darse cuenta el primer periodo había terminado. Luego el segundo, el tercero y así consecutivamente. Cuando llegaba a la suposición de que tal vez Osomatsu había contraído una enorme deuda y necesitaba de él como su aval, la campana del final del día sonó. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que su teoría era estúpida. Igual de estúpida que la otra de Osomatsu enfermo necesitando algún órgano del menor, o la de Osomatsu queriendo sacarle plata para encontrarse con alguna chica de alquiler.

Se sintió mal pues casi en todas sus teorías ponía a Osomatsu como un tonto o un aprovechado. Pidió disculpas al mayor en su mente mientras se disponía a salir de la escuela y esperar a Choromatsu, pues después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer después de la escuela ahora.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacía la entrada de la escuela, por lo que no notó que alguien le veía desde la distancia, esperándole con impaciencia.

\- ¡Karamatsu-niisan! -Gritó una vivaz voz.

En menos de un minuto, Karamatsu fue derribado hacia el suelo por una poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza llamada Jyushimatsu.

\- ¿Jyu-Jyushimatsu? -Preguntó un adolorido Karamatsu.- ¿Qué haces acá? Ah, ¿Estás esperando a Ichimatsu-niisan?

\- Ichimatsu-niisan aún no se puede ir. ¡Estaba esperando a Karamatsu-niisan! -Exclamó muy enérgico y feliz.

\- ¿A mí? -Preguntó confundido Karamatsu.

Sería una tarde interesante quisiera o no el chico.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Al fin el segundo capítulo... meses después. Sé que no hay excusa ni nada pero estuve en mala racha y apenas ahora siento las fuerzas para encaminarme a terminar los borradores que tenía encima x'D Digamos que es una cuestión de enfermedad física y mental sumado al estrés del trabajo, la familia y amigos.

La mayoría me sigue por el fic de los Tontos, pero debo decir que ese será el último que actualice. Pues decidí empezar con éste, y que nuevamente me vi en la necesidad de cortar en un segundo capítulo orz Quería que fuera un one-shot pero una vez comencé se alargó bastante. Lo bueno es que de éste ya tengo el final así que será el primero en terminar de los fics. En estos días actualizaré el de Las alas del Demonio. Y finalmente el de los Tontos.

Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. No es muy complicado de entender el por qué la actitud de Osomatsu, aunque la verdad sí esconde varios secretos. Y Karamatsu es denso como la crema, y para colmo ha olvidado ciertas cosas... En el próximo capítulo abarcaré estas cuestiones.

Espero esta shit esté bien, hace rato que no escribía y siento que me he oxidado o algo así. Es un sentimiento de inseguridad que espero me puedan quitar con sus comentarios.

Igual aprovecho para aquellos que tengan Facebook, a hacer promoción de la nueva página que cree después de que me sacaran de administradora de la página KaraOso (la admin se portó mal(?)). La página se llama "Choukeimatsu -osokaraoso- Fans". Bien largo el nombre xDDDDBtw, esta página es mi desestrés emocional pues puedo subir cositas hermosas de la OTP, y de vez en cuando traducciones pues sigo practicando mi japonés.

Y en serio, díganme sus impresiones del cap. Hagan que mi ego pase de ser como el de Oso a volverse una cosa gay como la de Totty(?) Ok, no, mentira. Igual si ven fallos díganmelo, porque si no, que oso que esté allá el errorsote y yo sin corregirlo :') Ya, mucha propaganda. Les amo y gracias por leer.


End file.
